Kirikaeru Switcharoo
by Okami-Raen
Summary: That morning had started out normally for Tsuna, up until a certain rain guardian came tearing into his house in a frenzied panic, screaming "Juudaime!". What in the world could be going on with Yamamoto? And why was he acting strangely Gokuderaish?
1. Gokudera's Discovery

**Ignore my insanity!**

**. That's all I can say for why I suddenly whipped this out...other than my excuse of having temporary writers block on my other stories. But no worries, faithful readers, I'll get back on track eventually. Oh, did I mention how difficult it is to type in general right now? I ended up slicing the very tip top of my finger clean off, so it's quite painful... I had to retrain myself to type without that particular finger.**

**Well, that aside, this is my first true crack story. I dunno how often I'll update, or how long this will be, but I hope you enjoy.**

**-Okami  
**

* * *

Kirikaeru-Switcheroo

1.

Something was terribly wrong. Horribly wrong. Unbelievably wrong.

And it had all started one particular morning.

"Get up, Dame-Tsuna!" and a swift kick to the head were Tsuna Sawada's wakeup call abruptly at seven in the morning. Now, most mornings, getting up at that time would be fine, but in this case, it was a _Saturday._

"Ungh Reborn!" cried poor Tsuna, as he rubbed the already throbbing bump on the side of his head.

"Don't make me repeat myself," demanded the baby as he sat on the edge of Tsuna's bed.

"Fine, fine…" yawned Tsuna, knowing full well _not_ to argue lest he be attacked by the infant hitman.

Tsuna swung his legs over the side of the bed, his body tingling with sleepiness. Downstairs, he could hear his mom moving around in the kitchen, no doubt cooking away for the many people that had suddenly moved into his house only months ago.

After a good stretch, the boy got to his feet, yawning again. His feet scraped against the rug as he made his way to the door, eyes glazed over.

"I don't know why…you woke me up so early…ungh…Reborn…" he muttered, glancing back. But for some strange reason, the arcoballeno had up and disappeared from his bed and the room entirely.

Tsuna stared blearily at his room, before shrugging and marching out, quite used to Reborn's ninja-in-the-night habits.

Little did he know that Reborn was watching him, a sort of amused and secretive smile on his face.

*Meanwhile*

It was a typical morning for Hayato Gokudera; he woke up, feeling pumped and ready to show his boss how great a right hand man he was, as always.

Grinning to himself, feeling pretty good, he sat up and put a hand through his easily tamed silver hair to find something strange…

"Na…Nan…NANI?!"

His cry echoed across the neighborhood, just out of reach of Tsuna's other right hand man…

***

Takeshi Yamamoto woke up with a satisfied sigh, sitting upright immediately, ready to go and help his dad set up shop for the day.

"Ahaha, what's this?" he asked, looking around and not recognizing where he was. All he knew what that he wasn't in his own room, and something felt odd…very odd.

And then he noticed something hanging in his face…

Yamamoto gulped in surprise…

***

"No Lambo-kun_, _that's mine!" cried the tiny girl I-pin as she glared with frustration at a monstrously curly haired boy. His mouth was stuffed to the brim with an omelet that he had swiftly swiped from her plate.

"Now, now Lambo-kun there's plenty for all," said Nana Sawada as she plopped a new omelet on I-pin's plate. The boy only cackled in reply, before scarfing down his rice.

"Ungh…morning…" muttered Tsuna as he staggered into the kitchen. His face brightened slightly at the sight of food and he dropped into a chair quickly.

His stomach growled furiously at the sight of the omelet that Nana place before him. Picking up his chopsticks, he grinned and was about to take a bite when suddenly the front door burst open.

"JUUDAIME!" screamed a frantic voice, causing Tsuna to choke on his omelet. Before he could even turn around, hands locked on his shoulders.

"Judaime, you've got to help me!" cried the voice as he-by the sound of it-shook Tsuna.

"Eh, wha-?" Tsuna began, feeling somewhat dizzy from the attack. He looked back at his attacker.

"Yamamoto?!"

He was staring down at him frantically, his warm brown eyes panicked. But that was very out of character for him…not to mention him calling him Judaime-

"No, Judaime, it's me!" cried Yamamoto, shaking him once more.

Something was off here… Tsuna could feel it.

"Wha-?" he began again, only to be cut off by the nearly tearful Yamamoto as he shook Tsuna even more furiously.

"Judaime, it's me your right hand man!"

Wait…_what?_

"_Hiiii?!_ G-Gokudera-kun?" stammered Tsuna.

"Yes!!!" he cried, before letting go of Tsuna and sitting on the floor. If Tsuna didn't think this was weird, seeing an angsty looking Yamamoto was weirder.

Tsuna could only stare down at him. What was going on?

He swallowed a few times.

"G-Gokudera-kun…why are you in…Yamamoto's body?"

Yama-Gokudera looked up, his eyes wide and confused.

"I don't know! I woke up and thought I was fine and then I noticed something was wrong and then I realized I wasn't home and then I saw myself in the mirror and I freaked out and ran to here!" he blurted out, almost too fast to be coherent.

"But how? This makes no sense! Why are you in Yamamoto's body?!" replied Tsuna, nearly as panicky as Gokudera.

"I don't know!" he cried, "You've gotta help me Juudaime!"

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**I know it was short, but I thought it would be a nice little opening.**

**And wao... I guess I can type fast now, despite my handicap...**

**So, did you like it?**

**Don't forget to review, yeah?**

**^w^**

***goes to work on other stories...or tries anyway*  
**


	2. Omoshire na!

**Here's the second chapter!**

**I couldn't resist nor let there be only one chapter...**

**So enjoy!**

*******

**And on a side note... Omoshire na means something like "How interesting!"**

**. Can you guess who says it? (not at all obvious)  
**

* * *

**2. Omoshire na~!**

Tsuna could only blink at his friend; what was he going to do?

"First off Gokudera, you might want to calm down," cut in a voice.

"R-Reborn!" cried Tsuna, turning to see the hitman tutor standing on the edge of the table, Tsuna's breakfast in hand and being quickly eaten.

Ignoring the stolen breakfast, Tsuna looked at him pleadingly.

"Reborn-san, what's going on? Why is Gokudera in Yamamoto's body?!"

Yama-Gokudera looked at Reborn hopefully.

"Ah, I don't know," replied the infant. "It is strange…" Without another word, the baby turned and walked away, leaving Tsuna and Gokudera staring after him.

"Ahh!!! What am I going to do?!" wailed Yama-Gokudera, clinging to Tsuna's pant leg, "I can't stay in baseball freak's body! I want my body back!"

"_Hii…_ Don't worry Yamamo-I mean Gokudera-kun, we'll figure this out…somehow…" replied Tsuna awkwardly; despite it really being Gokudera, _seeing_ Yamamoto clinging to him and wailing was just too…_weird_. But what could he do?

"Juudaime… how?" muttered Yama-Gokudera as he looked up at him like a lost puppy-again a very weird image for Yamamoto.

"Well, first off-" began Tsuna, only to be cut off by the door opening again.

"Yo Tsuna!" called out a voice…Gokudera's voice to be exact.

Both Tsuna and Yama-Gokudera turned to see…Gokudera in the doorway?

"EH?!" Gasped Yama-Gokudera and Tsuna at the same time. The only difference between them being in unison was that Yama-Gokudera pointed dramatically, while Tsuna just stared in a mixture of confused horror.

Though the real Gokudera was at Tsuna's feet…there stood his body at the doorway, looking calm and somewhat cheerful…which was also kind of creepy.

But then it dawned on him.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun?"

"Ahaha, Omoshire na~!" he laughed, which was odd coming from Gokudera's mouth. "I woke up and I was in Gokudera's body, Ahaha!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at Yamamoto's upbeat innocence. Did anything faze the guy?

Yama-Gokudera meanwhile got to his (Yamamoto's?) feet, (really, Tsuna wasn't sure how to label who was who), with a scary expression.

Goku-Yamamoto stared at him, before laughing again.

"Ahaha, that's my body, isn't it? How weird! Ahahahaha!"

"You…" growled Yama-Gokudera, as he advanced on him (self?). Before anyone could do or say anything, Yama-Gokudera had his hands around Goku-Yamamoto's neck and was strangling him and shaking him.

"Get out of my body, bastard! Give it back dammit! And don't laugh like that using _my_ body!!!"

"G-Gokudera-san!" gasped Tsuna as he got to his feet, staring at the two. The sight was too strange; never in his life had he thought that he would see Yamamoto attacking Gokudera (of course this was ignoring the fact that they were switched…somehow). Either way, he had to stop them!

And of course, in the frantic process of stopping them, Tsuna tripped over air and face planted on the kitchen floor at the duo's feet.

"J-Judaime!!" screamed Gokudera in Yamamoto's voice, still holding onto Goku-Yamamoto's neck. "Are you okay?"

Tsuna looked up from his place on the floor.

"I'm f-fine… but uhh… You're choking Yamamoto-kun…and it _is_ your body too…" he pointed out, seconds after the realization hit him.

"Oh yeah!" cried Yama-Gokudera, letting go. Goku-Yamamoto's face was a bit blue tinged, but otherwise he chuckled-a bit less cheerfully of course, as no one likes to be choked, their own body or not.

Yama-Gokudera growled before backing up, glaring furiously at Goku-Yamamoto (And Tsuna couldn't help but be glad that Yamamoto had such an easy going personality…because a furious-looking, glaring Yamamoto was scary indeed.)

"Ungh…"

Tsuna pressed his hand to his forehead as he tried to think of what could be done; they couldn't be left this way, so… They _had_ to find some sort of solution, right?

"Oi, Baseball-nut," snapped Gokudera, "Don't get too comfortable in my body, and if you get it messed up in any way, I'll kill you!"

Yeah…things weren't going too well.

"Gokudera-kun-" began Tsuna, only to be cut off (again), by someone entering through the front door.

"Ah, Hayato, there you are!" called out a brisk feminine voice. All heads turned to see Bianchi standing in the doorway with a concerned expression.

"GAH!" Cried Gokudera, before passing out on his back; Yamamoto meanwhile just stared at him, before laughing at Gokudera who made an interesting scene as a dramatically passed out Yamamoto.

Bianchi stared at Yama-Gokudera, and then at Goku-Yamamoto in confusion.

"Hayato…have you grown out of that foolish habit of yours?" she walked towards Goku-Yamamoto. "Can you stand to see my face now?"

It was almost sad how hopeful she looked at the idea, and Tsuna couldn't bring himself to say anything. But Yamamoto gave it away.

"Ahahaha, sorry Bianchi-san, I'm not Gokuder-kun…" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm?"

It was going to be a long day…


End file.
